The present technology, in general, relates to sulfo-estolides. More particularly, the present technology relates to personal care compositions incorporating, or utilizing sulfo-estolides, derivatives and salts of sulfo-estolides and the various applications and/or processes of utilizing them in personal care products. Development of personal care products, including, without limitation, liquid hand soaps, body washes, shampoos, 2-in-1 or 3-in-1 shampoos, bath washes, hair conditioners, facial cleaners, among others, have been driven by the challenge of providing a combination of performance properties such as good foaming, good cleansing, good rinsing, enhanced mildness and improved skin feel. Often, the addition of a component to a cleansing composition formulation may enhance one property to the detriment of another desired property of the composition or further end product. Therefore, those in the art have been seeking new formulations to help achieve the balance of desirable performance properties. Recently, there has been a trend in personal care products to develop products that are mild and comprise ingredients that are naturally derived rather than synthetic.